Jalan-Jalan di Indonesia
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: Bagaimana kalau para 1P! dan 2P! jalan-jalan di Indonesia? Bagaimana nasib Indo dan Nesia? 1P! dan 2P! sekaligus! Oh, mereka berdua tahu caranya. Bagaimana ya? Warning inside. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Pemberitahuan

**Hai semua!**

**England: KAGAK, MUNGKIN.**

**Kenapa?**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): Eh, elu ini sempat-sempatnya ngebikin fic baru sementara quiz, cerita, belum selesai!**

**Terserah gue~ Kita mulai sebelum Luci ngebunuh gue~ Dan jangan membuat dia jadi OOC~**

* * *

**Story: Jalan-Jalan di Indonesia**

**Chapter 1: Pemberitahuan**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Jalan-Jalan di Indonesia © Yuki Hiiro**

**OC © Imajinasi Yuki Hiiro**

**WARNING!: GaJe, gila, aneh, OOC-ness, OC, 2P! Character, Luciano yang ada di sini semuanya 2P! Italy, typo (s), Human name, d.l.l..**

* * *

Dunia 1P!...

Pagi itu, Raden **[1]** sedang tidur nyenyak sedangkan Nusantara **[2] **sedang memasak opor, dan Nusntara langsung berteriak karena Raden belum juga bangun. "Oi! Raden! Cepat bangun! Sudah jam 7 dan jam 8 kamu harus ke World Meeting di Australia!"

Tidak ada respons sama sekali. "Atau gue kagak kasih elo opor ini!" dan yep, si Raden langsung keluar. "IYA IYA!" Raden berteriak dan duduk di kursi. "Kak, nih sisir, rapiin tuh rambut." Jaya **[3]** tiba-tiba keluar sambil melempar sebuah sisir. "Trims, Jaya!"

Nusantara menghela napas. "Jaya, panggil Jaka **[4]** dan Raya **[5] **untuk sarapan, terus Raden sarapan, gue bakalan nyiapin baju militer Jaka, Raden, Jaya, dan Raya." Perintah Nusantara dan langsung saja dipatuhi Raden dan Jaya, yang takutan akan sisi _yandere_ personifikasi Indonesia bagian Timur itu.

Catatan, Raden jadi _hyper_ karena malam tadi meminum _Coca-Cola._

Jam 07.45 A.M, Raden memakai _boot _militer-nya sebelum memasang sebuah topi. Raden bangkit dan berjalan ke sebuah mobil, mencoba untuk menghilangkan efek soda yang diminumnya semalam.

"Baiklah, Nusantara, kakanda berangkat." Raden berkata dengan suara monoton, sedangkan Nsantara menahan tawa karena kata 'kakanda' itu. "I-Iya…"

Dan Nusantara langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

**Time Skip, Jam 8 Tepat, Setelah Raden Naik Jet dan Berhasil Datang Tepat Waktu**

**.**

**.**

Raden masuk ke dalam ruangan World Meeting dan duduk di tempat duduknya, mengabaikan keributan yang terjadi.

.

.

**30 Menit Kemudian**

.

.

Ludwig menghela napas berat sebelum menggebrak meja. "BISA TIDAK KALIAN DIAM?! JADI KITA BISA MELAKSANAKAN MEETING INI DENGAN TENANG!" Ludwig berteriak. Raden langsung saja menghela napas. "Baiklah, hari ini kita akan merencanakan refreshing, jadi, ada ide ke mana?" Kiku langsung angkat tangan. "Bagaimana kalau _refreshing_ di Indonesia?" dan, yep, si personifikasi Indonesia bagian Barat itu langsung tersedak.

"OI! JAPAN! ELU DAH GILA?! NUSANTARA BISA _YANDERE_ KARENA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGATAKAN APA-APA SEBELUM ITU! DAN GUE YANG AKAN DIBUNUH! DAN MUNGKIN JAKA, JAYA, DAN RAYA AKAN CUEK! HALO! MEREKA ITU PUNYA SISI _YANDERE_ MASING-MASING YANG TIDAK DIKETAHUI! TITIK!"

Teriak Raden yang berhasil membuat _caps lock_ Author jebol. Eh, Raden, habis ini si Author mengatakan bahwa dia akan membunuhmu.

"Ano… Raden-_kun_, maafkan saya, saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud, maksudku, bukankah kita akan mengemas barang-barang kami dulu? Kami akan membari waktu 2 hari." Raden menghela napas dan mengangguk, bersyukur bahwa mimpi buruknya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

**30 Menit Kemudian**

.

.

Raden menghela napas seraya masuk ke dalam _mansion_-nya, kalian bertanya kenapa _mansion_? Karena terkadang para State-tan akan berkunjung saat liburan, maka dibutuhkan banyak _guest_ _room. _"Aku pulang…"

"Ah! Selamat pulang Bang Raden!" tiba-tiba, seorang perempuan keluar, rambutnya warna hitam, diikat _ponytail_, matanya warna coklat tua, kulitnya sawo matang. "B-Bintang?! **[6]**" wanita Aceh itu mengangguk dengan senyuman lirih.

"Ada apa?" Bintang terdiam sebelum menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya mengunjungi sementara." Raden mengangguk. "Jaya dan Raya mana? Seharusnya mereka sudah pulang." Bintang menunjuk ke kamar tidur dengan pintu warna putih, kamar tidur yang besar untuk Jaya, Jaka, dan Raya.

"Oh, oke, Bintang, kamu bisa istirahat di _guest room_ kamu yang biasa, oke?" Bintang mengangguk dan berjalan ke lantai 2, Raden berjalan ke kamar Betawi Trio itu.

Tok! Tok!

Raya membuka pintunya dan mengangguk. "Raya, beri tahu ke Jaka dan Jaya bahwa nanti para Nations akan jalan-jalan di Indonesia, kalian gunting batu kertas dahulu agar tahu siapa yang pertama kotanya dikunjungi."

Raya mengangguk dan menutup pintu. "Hah, sekarang Nusantara… semoga dia tidak kaget." Raden berjalan menjauh, keluar _mansion_ tersebut dan naik ke atas sepeda motor. "Jaya! Kakak pinjam sepeda motormu!" Eh, Den, tadi 'kakanda', sekarang 'kakak'. -_-

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Raden langsung melaju ke Istana Negara.

Dunia 2P!...

Abdul pelan meminum tehnya, kemudian membuka mata warna merahnya (saya dengar bahwa kebanyakan 2P! warna matanya warna merah). "Ayu, kakak berangkat duli."

"Iya!"

Di gedung World Meeting, keadaan hening seperti biasa, Luciano bermain dengan pisau favoritnya, Kuro megasah _katana_-nya, Lutz (nanti saya jelaskan siapa saja) malas-malasan, dan Gilen bertampang serius.

Ke Allies, Allen bermain dengan _bat_ (pemukul _di baseball)_ miliknya, Oliver menawarkan _cupcake_ ke Allen, Francois merokok, Yang sedang minum, Viktor terdiam di tempat, dan Matt merokok.

Ke Nordic 5, Thurston hanya bertampang kesal, Bernard tersenyum, Markell menghela napas, Egil tersenyum-senyum, mencari 2P! Norway? Oh, si Author tidak tahu nama manusianya.

Ke _Central Europe_, terdapat Roland sedang tidur, Erzsebet tersenyum manis, Frandszk minum kopi, yang lainnya? Jangan tanya si Author gila ini.

Ke _Spanish Empires_, Andres menggerutu, Flavio membetulkan kacamatanya.

Abdul menghela napas dan duduk, yang pertama sadar ialah Luciano, dan langsung menyambutnya. "Ciao, Abdul. Hari ini kita akan menentukn bagaimana kalau kita _refreshing?"_

Semuanya hanya mengangguk. "Ke dunia 1P!, Luci?" Luciano mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Oh, oke, bagaimana kalau Indonesia?" Luciano terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke dunia N*rni*." **[7]**

"OI!"

* * *

**Bagaimana kah nasib mereka nanti jika ternyata bahwa nanti akan muncul Author yang akan memandu mereka? Tunggu/baca lah chappie selanjutnya.**

* * *

**T**unggu /** B**aca** C**hapter Berikutnya

* * *

**[1] Nama manusia Indonesia bagian Barat, biasa dipanggil Indo, nama lengkap Raden Putra**

**[2] Nama manusia Indonesia bagian Timur, biasa dipanggil Nesia, nama lengkap Nusantara Ariyanti.**

**[3] Nama manusia Jakarta, nama lengkap Muhammad Raden Jaya**

**[4] Nama manusia Yogyakarta, nama lengkap Muhammad Rade Jaka**

**[5] Nama manusia Surakarta, nama lengkap Muhammad Raden Raya**

**[6] Nama manusia Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam, nama lengkap Bintang Lestari**

**[7] Di FB, kata Italy yang diketik fictional character 2P! Italy, di setiap lemari _Nations_, terdapat sebuah portal ke dunia 2P!, jadi bisa dikira N*rni***

* * *

**Sumber nama 2P! = 2p hetalia wikia**

**JANGAN MEMAKAI YANG DARI SINI, CARI INFORMASI YANG LEBIH TEPAT DI WEBSITE DI ATAS SANA, AWAS JIKA KAMU MENGAMBIL DARI SINI, NAMA SIH TAHU, TAPI SIFAT? OKEH, TUHAN MEMPERHATIKANMU DI ATAS SANA, JANGAN MELIHAT YANG DARI SINI!**

**Lutz Beilschmidt = 2P! Germany**

**Kuro Honda / Honda Kuro= 2P! Japan**

**Luciano Vargas = 2P! Italy**

**Gilen Beilschmidt = 2P! Prussia**

**Allen Al Jones = 2P! America**

**Oliver Kirkland = 2P! England**

**Francois Bonnefoy = 2P! France**

**Wang Yang = 2P! China**

**Viktor Braginski = 2P! Russia**

**Matt = 2P! Canada, namanya tetap Matthew sebenarnya**

**Thurston Vainamoinen = 2P! Finland**

**Bernard Oxenstierna = 2P! Sweden**

**Makell Køhler = 2P! Denmark**

**Egil Steilsson = 2P! Iceland**

**Roland Edelstein = 2P! Austria**

**Erzsebet Hedervery = 2P! Hungary**

**Frandszk Lukasiewicz = 2P! Poland**

**Andres Fernandes Carriedo = 2P! Spain**

**Flavio Vargas = 2P! Romano**

* * *

**PADAHAL BELUM SELESAI INDONESIA SCHOOL AND THE NATIONS, TAPI BIKIN FIC BARU! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Luciano: Lanjutkan penjelasannya.**

**Oke, oke. Baiklah, saya sangat minta maaf jika ada kesalahan teknis atau kesalahan yang disengaja atau tidak disengaja, dan saya sangat lah menghargai review, kritik, dan saran kalian, _flame_ yang tidak membangunkan tidak akan saya terima.**

**Luciano: Jadi, karena dia bosan berkata-kata lagi, saya ingin mengatakan terima kasih karena telah ingin membaca fic Yuki, terima kasih banyak, dan Review-nya akan ditunggu.**

**Terima kasih! Luciano!**

**Luciano: D-diam!**

**Tsun-tsun… :3**

**Luciano: *menghela napas***

**Review Please!**

**(Note: Luciano yang ada di atas ialah 2P! Italy)**


	2. Chapter 2: Jakarta

**Hai semua! Ulun (bahasa Banjar XD) kembali di sini! Bagaimana? **

**England: KAGAK, MUNGKIN.**

**Kenapa?**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): ELU NGELANJUTIN FIC INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Terserah gue, Luci, dan jangan marah karena di sini akan ada yang namanya Luciano juga.**

**Luciano (Authors): Ciao~**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): I will kill you.**

**Mari kita balas review dulu sebelum Luci ngebunuh Luciano.**

**HannySyra9: Ya, saya juga berharap mereka menjadi kenyataan *ngegigit sapu tangan* Dan untuk Mikado, mungkin sebenarnya dengan KURO untuk tukar pikiran dengan adik masing-masing, karena Kuro ialah pendahulu Kiku, plus, Kiku menganggap Kuro ialah kakaknya dan dipanggilnya 'Aniki'. FUFU~ Saya tidak tahu juga.**

**Sekarang, Luci~ balas review Luciano~**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): Elu ngenganggu gue untuk ngebunuh dia.**

**_Do I look care?_**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): Whatever.**

**Luciano Fyro: Oke, tenang atau gue (ini yang ngejawab Luciano) ngebunuh elu, beraninya nama elu sama dengan gue! *ditendang Yuki* YUKI! Oke, saya kagak peduli tapi kata Yuki dia senang bertemu Anda, walaupun dia sedikit tidak peduli, The Hermit. LUCIANO yang dimaksud itu SAYA! *disumpel dengan _scone_ England oleh Yuki* Dan, trims. Iya, boleh.**

**PS: Ngerti.**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): Sekarang gue boleh ngebunuh DIA?**

**Kagak, nanti aja tuh, nanti karakternya ilang.**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): *menahan amarah***

** .Ichal: Hah, yang benar nich?! Iya, saya sudah update kok. =w=**

**Baiklah, kita mulai sebelum Luci betulan membunuh LUCIANO~**

* * *

**Story: Jalan-Jalan di Indonesia**

**Chapter 2: Taman Mini Indonesia Indah**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Jalan-Jalan di Indonesia © Yuki Hiiro**

**OC © Imajinasi Yuki Hiiro**

**WARNING!: GaJe, gila, aneh, OOC-ness, OC, 2P! Character, 2P! Italy dipanggil Luci, Authors gila (Yuki, Noir, Hanny, Luciano), typo (s), Human name, d.l.l..**

* * *

"APA?! MEREKA AKAN DATANG KE INDONESIA?!" teriak Nusantara, men-_death_ _glare_ si Raden yang lagi menatap ke arah lain.

"D-Dua hari dek… diberi waktunya…"

Nusantara menghela napas dan menatap mata Raden, 'n dia masih merinding. "Baiklah, yang penting para 2P-"

Tok! Tok! Cepat woi! Maaf Tuan! Luci…!

Nusantara dengan cepat berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya, dan melihat para 2P! Axis bersama Abdul dan Ayu. "Oh… no…"

Dan, TARA~

Terlihatlah Luci menjilat pisaunya (Yuki: O_O Luci (2P! Italy: Hehe…), Kuro hanya terdiam bersama Lutz, dan Ayu bersama Abdul tersenyum, senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?!"

"Hanya _refreshing…_"

"MENJAUH DARIKU! LUCIANO (2P! Italy)!"

"Kenapa?"

"T-Tidak…"

"Oh…" Nusantara menghela napas, menatap Luci yang tersenyum _innocent_, sepertinya mereka perlu bantuan… AH!

**Setelah 1 Jam**

"Eh, gue mau ngebunuh seseorang dulu supaya bisa bikin _pasta_ **[1]**." Tapi, Luci ditahan oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat muda, mata coklat tua dan Luci hampir mengira warna hitam, dan bajunya hitam, hampir semuanya.

"Ah, siapa kamu?"

"Ciao!"

Dan muncul lah seorang laki-laki Indonesia, mata coklat. "Ah, ciao, Yuki!"

"Guten Tag **[2]**, Luciano."

Dan ya, mendengar itu, membuat Luci langsung mengambil pisaunya.

"EEK!"

"Ah, maaf, namaku Yuki Hiiro, ini Luciano Fyro, bukan Vargas, mana Hanny?"

Luciano mengangkat bahunya. "Kagak ta-"

"Konnichiwa! **[3]**"

Mereka semua menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berjalan mendekati mereka, matanya warna coklat (tua, muda, atau coklat biasa). "Hei. **[4]**" Balas Yuki pendek. "Ini namanya Hanny Syra." Luci tersenyum sebelum berkata "Minggir." Dan dijawab "No." oleh Yuki.

"Hej, god eftermiddag! **[5]**" dan sebuah suara terdengar. Semuanya menoleh dan melihat Noir Bondevik. "God aftermiddag. **[6]**" Luci menghela napas.

"Kau, KAU, Luciano Vargas, tidak boleh membunuh orang di Indonesia!" Luci duduk di tempatnya semula, mengabaikan Yuki.

"Kiku…?"

"Kuro."

"Oh…" Hanny berkata dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Nusantara kembali. "Jadi, kalian mengerti dan sudah kenal sesama?" semuanya mengangguk.

"Bagus, jadi, kalian berempat sudah tahu kan apa masalahnya?"

"Ya."

"Bagus."

**2 Hari Berikutnya**

Yuki menggembungkan pipinya begitu melihat dirinya memakai gaun merah yang sampai lutut, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, disematkan bunga anggrek bulan warna putih di rambutnya, dan selop warna _crimson red_. TERLALU _GIRLY_!

Noir menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, dirinya memakai gaun warna biru muda yang sampai lutut, rambutnya diikat _ponytai_, disematkan bunga melati di rambutnya, dan selop warna biru tua.

Hanny menghela napas berat, dirinya memakai gaun warna putih yang sampai lutut, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, disematkan bunga sepatu atas usul Surya **[7] **dan Nurul** [8]** di rambutnya, dan selop warna putih.

Luciano hanya senyam-senyum saat melihat dirinya memakai _tuxedo_ warna hitam, di katong _tuxedo_-nya terdapat bunga _lily_, rambutnya disisir dengan rapi, dia memakai _jeans_ warna abu-abu, dan sepatu warna hitam, walaupun yang lainnya merasa itu terlalu ASEM (baca: AWESOME) untuk memandu beberapa orang jalan-jalan.

Well, bisa dikatakan bahwa sekarang mereka sedang berbicara besama dengan Nusantara dan Raden.

"Jadi, untuk keselamatan Luciano agar tidak dibunuh Luci, Luci bersama Noir akan memandu 1P!, sedangkan Hanny bersama Yuki memandu 2P! karena mereka berdua psikopat, dan setiap hari akan berganti, bisa dikatakan jika ada lomba kalian berdua akan jadi MC-nya."

Semua mengangguk.

Dan, hari pertama akan dimulai…

Yaitu Jakarta, karena Jaya yang menang dari gunting-batu-kertas itu.

Mereka menaiki bus, dan, siapa yang bisa tebak ke mana mereka pergi?

Hint: Penuh dengan rumah-rumah adat yang berisi pakaian adat, senjata, dan lain-lain, tempat tersebut di setelah kata pertama, terdapat kata 'Mini'.

1P!...

"Yay! Kagak di 2P! Kagak di 2P!" Noir menghela napas seraya menyimpan PS miliknya. "Ya, dan gue baru mendapat SMS dari Yuki bahwa 2P! ternyata sangat berbahaya, jadi kita sagat beruntung."

2P!...

Yuki _facepalm_ begitu mendengar Oliver menawarkan _cupcake_ ke dia. "Hai, _poppet_, ingin _cupcake_?" Yuki menggeleng pelan seraya kembali membaca bukunya lagi, kemudian sekarang ke Hanny, dia berada bersama para Allies dan Axis, menjelaskan sekitar mereka, sekarang mereka di bus.

Yuki menyerahkan tugas tersebut ke Hanny karena dia tidak terlalu tahu banyak tentang Jakarta.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita turun dulu…" Hanny berjalan turun dari bus yang diikti oleh Yuki yang malas sambil menguap, dia sangat bosan.

Masuk ke dalam sebuah gerbang, Hanny berteriak. Dan jika kalian menebak Taman **Mini** Indonesia Indah, berarti kalian mendapat tiket liburan ke dunia 2P!. "Taman Mini Indonesia Indah!" Yuki membuka matanya dengan penuh keterkejutan, tapi berubah kembali. "Oke, jadi kita harus menunjukkan mereka apa?"

"Ya, jalan-jalan lah~ Kamu Axis, Egil dan Thurston, aku Allies, Bernard, Makell-" Yuki _facepalm_, Hanny bisa beruntung karena keberadaan Oliver dan Bernard yang bersikap manis, sedangkan Axis… Oh Tuhan, mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang bersikap _sweet!_ Walaupun Luci bersikap tsundere, tapi terkadang dia membuat siapa saja ketakutan.

"Ya, aku Flavio dan kamu Andres." Potong Yuki cepat, dan Hanny hanya mengeluarkan tawaan kecil yang psikopat.

Dan, dengan itu, Hanny berjalan dengan tawaan psikopat.

Meninggalkan Yuki. Sementara Hanny dengan tenang akan menunjukkan para Allies.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dahulu, _bella_?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Aku lagi _bad mood_ akhir-akhir ini." (oke, karena si Author lagi kesal akhir-akhir ini, maka itulah personalitinya)

"Eh?" **[Luci]**

"Cepat kita pergi sebelum salah satu dari kita terbunuh oleh Yuki." **[Kuro]**

1P!...

Luciano duduk dengan tenang di tempat duduknya, menunggu sampai mereka berada di TMII a.k.a Taman Mini Indonesia Indah, Noir bermain dengan PS kesayangannya.

Sehingga mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang. Dengan tenang mereka turun. "YAY! Sang HERO telah sampai!" Luciano dan Noir _facepalm_, ternyata memandu mereka cukup parah ya. "Baiklah, kita _split up_." Kata Noir.

"Aku Lukas, Mathias, Emil, Axis, dan Antonio, kamu Tino, Berwald, Allies, dan Lovino." Jelas Noir, dan Luciano mengangguk.

Noir berjalan menjauh dari Luciano.

"Iggy! Kembalikan _hamburger_-ku!"

"Tidak, kamu setidakya berhenti lah makan di Indonesia!"

"Piri, Malon, saatnya balas dendam!"

"Hei, itu makanan tradisionalmu, ya?!" **[Male!Philippines]**

"Wow! Baju kamu sangat _exotic_, ini baju adat negara kamu ya?!" **[Surya (Malaysia Barat)]**

"Wow, lihatlah _sparkle_ di kelilingmu!" **[Raden]**

"Mate, kamu sangat _exotic_, mate!" **[Australia]**

"Ya~" **[New Zealand]**

Dan berakhir dengan Alfred pundung, sebagai pemberitahuan, para Nations memakai baju batik yang diberi Raden dan Nusantara, sedangkan Alfred bersikeras memakai baju turis.

"Itu lah balasannya." **[Netherlands]**

"Ya, siapa juga yang menyuruh memakai itu?" **[Portugal]**

"Pakai baju normal aja kale." **[Arthur]**

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN-KALIAN SEMUA BERADA DI SINI?!" **[Luciano]**

**Sorenya**

Yuki bersama yang lainnya memasuki bus masing-masing, khusus 2P! dan 1P!...

**Jam 9 Malam (si Author suka time skip jika tidak ada ide)**

Yuki menaiki tempat tidur tingkat duanya itu, dia di atas, Noir di bawah, Hanny sendirian, Luciano sendirian.

Yuki berbaring dan menutup matanya, berusaha beristirahat dari _chaos_ yang terjadi barusan. Yaitu ialah kejar-kejaran antara Yuki dengan Hanny karena meninggalkan dia dengan yang tidak mudah diurus.

Noir memainkan PS-nya, Hanny bermain laptop, Luciano bermain hp, Yuki membaca buku, lampu dimatikan, dan ada lampu yang digantung di dekat tempat tidur Yuki yang menyala.

Mereka semua berharap bahwa besok tidak separah itu… lagi…

**Besoknya**

Di dapur terdapat Bintang, Nurul, Nusantara, Jaka, Jaya, Raya, Raden, Surya yang sedang memasak untuk 45 (termasuk yang sedang memasak) orang, Nusantara mengatakan bahwa ruang makannya memang besar, untuk 33 orang, di ruang tamu ada 2 sofa yang 1 cukup untuk 3 orang, 1 sofa, berarti ada 8 orang yang akan di kamar.

Para Authors di kamar, Lukas dan Emil ingin sendirian, Luci dan Kuro ingin sendirian.

Dan, pas.

Pagi ini, opor, telur rebus, sate, rendang, lemang, dan ayam goreng. Dan juga ada nasi kuning. Menggugah selera? Setelah semuanya keluar, Luci ke dapur untuk memasak pasta 'spesial'-nya, dapat dari mana semua bahannya?

Jam 8, semuanya berkumpul di depan, katanya akan ke Yogyakarta, dan Jaka menanyakan ke semuanya.

"Yogyakarta apa?" **[Jaka]**

"Yogyakarta Selatan!" teriak Yuki sigap.

"Oh, maksud loe…" Nusantara dan Raden tersenyum (baca: menyeringai), Yuki mengangguk.

"Mari kita bersenang-senang~" Yuki bernyanyi pelan sebelum menyeringai, membuat semuanya merinding. Sepertinya akan ada bahaya mengancam mereka nanti.

"Baiklah, mari kita naik bus masing-masing." Kata Nusantara dengan seringai tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

Semuanya langsung saja meneguk ludah.

Dan mereka naik, mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa hari ini akan sangat BERBAHAYA? Mungkin mereka tidak akan lupa hari itu.

Dan, mungkin Nusantara dan Raden akan bertemu 'dia' lagi.

**_Flashback: On_**

_Nesia kecil berlari ke laut di depannya. "_Wait! Spice Island_!" Netherlands berteriak, dari kejauhan, terlihat lah Indo melihat adiknya berlari ke laut. Dan, saat Nesia berada 4 meter dari pantai, muncul lah sebuah sosok. "_

_Indo, yang sering dipanggil Aceh karena berpakaian baju Aceh, melihat 'dia'. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya saat melihat 'dia' tersenyum._

**_Flashback: Off_**

Raden menghela napas, mengingat kejadian itu. "Bang Raden, Bang tak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Nusantara dengan kekhawatiran terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, hanya mengingat saat bertemu dengan 'dia'." Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa Noir dan Luciano yang berada di depan mereka mendengar percakapan tersebut. Mereka berdua sudah memberi tahu terhadap Yuki tentang pembicaraan kedua persofinikasi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia itu, tapi sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan apa pun.

Yang terlihat hanya **Readed.** Yuki sepertinya memang menyimpan sesuatu.

* * *

Anda terserang **T**u**B**er**C**olosis?!

* * *

**Sumber nama 2P! = 2p hetalia wikia**

**JANGAN MEMAKAI YANG DARI SINI, CARI INFORMASI YANG LEBIH TEPAT DI WEBSITE DI ATAS SANA, AWAS JIKA KAMU MENGAMBIL DARI SINI, NAMA SIH TAHU, TAPI SIFAT? OKEH, TUHAN MEMPERHATIKANMU DI ATAS SANA, JANGAN MELIHAT YANG DARI SINI!**

**Lutz Beilschmidt = 2P! Germany**

**Kuro Honda / Honda Kuro= 2P! Japan**

**Luciano Vargas = 2P! Italy**

**Gilen Beilschmidt = 2P! Prussia**

**Allen Al Jones = 2P! America**

**Francois Bonnefoy = 2P! France**

**Wang Yang = 2P! China**

**Viktor Braginski = 2P! Russia**

**Matt = 2P! Canada, namanya tetap Matthew sebenarnya**

**Thurston Vainamoinen = 2P! Finland**

**Bernard Oxenstierna = 2P! Sweden**

**Makell Køhler = 2P! Denmark**

**Egil Steilsson = 2P! Iceland**

**Roland Edelstein = 2P! Austria**

**Erzsebet Hedervery = 2P! Hungary**

**Frandszk Lukasiewicz = 2P! Poland**

**Andres Fernandes Carriedo = 2P! Spain**

**Flavio Vargas = 2P! Romano**

* * *

**[1] Luci suka memakan pasta dengan sauce yaitu darah**

**[2] Halo [Jerman]**

**[3] Selamat siang [Jepang]**

**[4] Hei [Norwegia]**

**[5] Hei, selamat siang [Denmark]**

**[6] Selamat siang [Denmark]**

**[7] Malaysia Barat**

**[8] Malaysia Timur**

* * *

**Oke, ini akan lebih cepat update dari pada Indonesia School and the Nations, karena fiction itu sedang terhambat karena kelas saya sedang tidak terlalu heboh lagi, jadinya jangan mengatakan sedang terhambat karena fic ini.**

**Jadi, maaf jika ada kesalahan teknis, kesalahan yang tidak disengajai atau sengaja, dan terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. Selamat tinggal.**


	3. Yogyakarta – Pantai Parangtritis

**Hai semua! Ulun telah kembali hadir di sini! Bagaimana? **

**England: Baik kok, sebelum elu datang.**

**Kenapa? **

**Luciano (2P! Italy): Karena fic laknat elu itu.**

**Terserah gue, Luci, dan di sini ada yang ingin membunuhmu.**

**Tempe (Teman Luciano (Authors)): YOU MUST DIE.**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): No, you are the one must DIE.**

**Mari kita balas review dulu sebelum terjadi acara pembunuhan yang akan menjadi menarik ini.**

**Gdebb: Oh iya? *memiringkan kepala* Saya tidak tahu, tapi saya akan tidak mem-bold-nya.**

**Ichal-LasanIsAwesome: Iya! Sudah nih!**

**PS: ANDA JUGA SUKA HUNTER X HUNTER?!**

**Luciano Fy-**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): Biar gue aja.**

**Thanks~**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): Hm.**

**Waduh, Tsundere-nya si Luciano (2P! Italy) kagak kambuh!**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): DIAM!**

**Luciano Fyro: Gue kagak peduli, dan, kita tidak akan peace. Senjata itu saja? Coba kita bertarung pisau dengan pisau (ini yang ngejawab Luciano (2P! Italy)). Oh iya ya? Si B- (Yuki: Tidak boleh ada kata-kata 'mutiara' di sini) baiklah, B, s, a, d, coba tebak kata apa itu, dan Garuda kmrt, belum mati?**

**PS: YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MUST DIE! (Yuki: Hai hai, England, tolong ambilkan kacamata 3D)**

**PS: Oh iya?**

**HannySyra9: Ya, ini Yuki di sini, Luciano (2P! Italy) sedang mengambil pisau-pisaunya di rumahnya, Hanny mau sadar ya? OK, saya ngerti, pairing Hanny x Kuro semoga saja akan ada, iya, bye.**

**Mari mulai!**

* * *

**Story: Jalan-Jalan di Indonesia**

**Chapter 2: Yogyakarta – Pantai Parangtritis**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Jalan-Jalan di Indonesia © Yuki Hiiro**

**OC © Imajinasi Yuki Hiiro**

**Warning: GaJe, gila, aneh, OOC-ness, OC, 2P! Character, 2P! Italy dipanggil Luci, Authors gila (Yuki, Noir, Hanny, Luciano), typo (s), Human name, d.l.l..**

* * *

Bus 2P!...

Yuki menatap ponselnya sebelum menguncinya, dan bersandar ke belakang. "Hari ini akan menjadi sangaat menarik…" Hanny sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Abdul dan Ayu sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Karena Nusantara dan Raden salah lihat jam, mereka ternyata berangkatnya jam 1 pagi.

Yuki menatap Abdul dan Ayu, yang bangun hanya Axis, sisanya tidur, Yuki pelan-pelan mendekti Abdul dan Ayu, kemudian bersembunyi di belakang kursi Abdul, di depannya terdapat Oliver, Francis, dan Allen.

"_Kita pasti ke 'sana'!"_

_"Ke 'sana' mana?"_

_"Aduh! Kak Abdul, masa kagak tahu!"_

_"Pelan kan sedikit suara kamu, Ayu."_

_"Oke deh, aku sudah capek, selamat tidur..!"_

_"Selamat tidur…"_

Yuki terdiam di tempat, sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

**~3 Jam Kemudian… _ Dibawa kan oleh Mr. Puffin~**

Semuanya terdiam begitu melihat permandangan di depannya, Pantai Parangtritis… Arthur cengo karena mengingat pertama kali bertemu dengan 'dia'.

"HEI! KAMU BERANINYA NAMA SAMA DENGAN AKU!"

"AMPUN! KAGAK SENGAJA!"

Semuanya langsung saja duduk di atas kursi pantai. "Alfred! Ambilkan aku _Coca-Cola_! Dan kacamata 3D!"

"Oke bos!"

Dan ya, Luci dan Luciano sedang kejar-kejaran, dan tertabrak Arthur yang sedang minum teh sehingga tehnya tumpah… sekarang kejar-kejaran antara Luciano, Luci dan Arthur… Luciano dan Luci tertabrak Scott dan Willem yang sedang liburan…

Dan 3 orang bermata hijau, 1 orang bermata ungu kemerahan, dan 1 orang bermata coklat sedang kejar-kejaran.

"AMPUN DEH!"

"KAGAK!"

Nusantara _sweat drop_, karena seharusnya mereka bersenang-senang, walau pun hal itu normal, tapi yang dikejar ialah manusia biasa. Luci menyiapkan pisaunya, Arthur bersiap-siap membaca mantera _black magic_, Scott mengambil kampaknya, dan Willem bersedia menembak pistolnya.

Keributan terus terjadi, tapi mereka bersyukur jam masih menunjukkan jam 5.

Nusantara memajamkan matanya. '_Tolong, tolong aku… Ratu Laut Selatan!'_ pikir Nusantara, Raden menatap Nusantara dengan pandangan meneliti, sebelum terkejut. '_I summon thee… Nyi Roro Kidul…!'_ Nusantara berlari.

Yuki mundur selangkah, merasa hawa di sekitarnya berubah, semuanya berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, angin kencang lewat, membuat rambut para perempuan terbang (bukannya lepas lo! XD yang, bagaimana ya, saya tidak bisa menjelaskan) semuanya menoleh ke arah laut.

Dan muncul lah sebuah sosok.

Yuki terdiam seribu kata, insting-nya mengatakan muncul 'penghuni' laut, dan hawa di sekitarnya berubah.

Dan ya, Arthur langsung mengeluarkan lensa kontak warna biru dan memakainya. Egil melepas _eyepatch_-nya dan melihat ke arah laut. Semuanya menoleh, kecuali yang indigo tidak melihat. Lukas dan Arthur membulatkan matanya.

Di hadapan mereka… Nyi Roro Kidul.

**-Time Skip, setelah pembicaraan antara Nyi Roro Kidul dan Scott- (Jika ingin tahu, cari saja di Maaf, 340 sampai 343 atau lebih, di dA)**

Yuki meminum tehnya, dia di suruh menjaga 2P! Axis dan 1P! Axis, Egil, Thurston, Lukas, Emil, Antonio, Elizabeta, Andres, Erzsebet, Ayu, Nusantara,dan Roderich, bersama Hanny, dan 2P! Allies dan 1P! Allies, Flavio, Lovino, Tino, Berwald, Mathias, Makell, Frandszk, Bernard, Roland, Abdul, dan Raden, bersama Luciano dan Noir (terjadi pertengkaran antara mereka, jadi Indo dan Nesia memberikan mereka sama-sama sial dan beruntung).

2P! Axis dan 1P! Axis, bersama yang lainnya …

Yuki memakai T-shirt dan celana yang mirip jeans yang selutut, bajunya bewarna merah dengan gambar (benar nih tulisannya?!), dan sempat membuat America ditendang oleh Yuki karena berteriak (baju kakaknya), celananya yang mirip jeans yang selutut itu bewarna abu-abu.

Hanny memakai T-shirt bewarna hijau, dan celana yang selutut bewarna biru.

Rambut mereka berdua diikat _ponytail_.

Yuki dengan tenang membuat istana pasir, sedangkan Hanny meminum _lemonade_. Para Axis?

Feli bermain air, sedangkan Luci berakting sikap _friendly_.

Ludwig berenang, Lutz bersantai.

Kiku memakan es krim di sebelah Yuki, Kuro minum _lemonade_ di sebelah kursi Hanny (Kuro sedang duduk di kursi juga), dan di tengah-tengah dua kursi tersebut terdapat meja bundar dengan payung.

"Ve~ Yuki dan Hanny~ main yuk~"

"I-iya..!" Luci tersenyum kikuk.

"Nanti dulu." Kata Yuki sambil terus melanjutkan membuat istana pasirnya.

"Hanny-_san_, kamu tidak apa-apa duduk di sebelah Aniki **[1]**? (walaupun ada meja yang memisahkan ci- maksudku mereka berdua)" Hanny membuka matanya dan melirik ke Kuro. "Emangnya masalah buatmu, Ki-"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa dengan Kuro." Kata Hanny sambil terus meminum _lemonade_-nya. Kuro _blushing_ sedikit sebelum Yuki berteriak.

"HA! APAKAH ITU _BLUSH_ DI PIPIMU, KURO?! APAKAH KARENA HANNY?! Ci-"

"Tidak, Yuki-_san_, mungkin hanya karena dia kepanasan."

"Ha! Kepanasan apanya, dari tadi di bawah payung!" Yuki tersenyum licik. Luci terdiam, Feli _sweat drop_, Lutz terdiam, Ludwig menganga, dan yang lainnya menganga.

"DIAM SAJA SUDAH KALIAN, ATAU KALIAN AKU CINCANG-CINCANG!" Kuro mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Ehei, tapi sialnya meja itu memisahkan cinta mereka ber-"

"DIAM, YUKI!" Hanny ikutan berteriak sambil _blushing_.

"Cie~"

Dan terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Hanny yang masih _blushing_ dan Yuki yang tertawa kecil.

1P! Allies dan 2P! Allies, bersama yang lainnya…

Noir memakai baju warna merah, dan celana yang lebih 5 cm dari lutut, bewarna merah.

Luciano memakai baju merah putih, sedangkan celana yang lebih 7 cm yang di bagian kaki kirinya, yang berada di atas lutut, terdapat gambar bendera China.

"Hei, aku ada _hamburger_ untukmu!" teriak Al sambil menunjukkan kantong yang berisi 2 buah _hamburger_. Alfred tidak bergeming, berusaha untuk tidak terperangkap ke dalam perangkap Al.

"_Poppet,_ ingin _cupcake_?"

"_Love_, ingin _scone_?" Noir langsung kabur dan terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Noir, Oliver, dan Arthur.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKANNYA!" Noir berteriak.

"Aru, boneka panda ini _kawaii_, aru!" Yao memeluk sebuah boneka panda.

"Aku membenci benda-benda yang _cute_." Yang berkata dengan datar.

"Aru, kenapa, aru?!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol~" **[Ivan]**

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol…" **[Viktor]**

"Huh!" **[Matt]**

"_Canada da yo…"_ **[entah lah siapa]**

Semua itu berhenti ketika Noir tertabrak Makell dan semuanya menatap ke arah Noir. "Jika berjalan, berhati-hati dong!" Makell berkata dengan kasar.

Luciano barusan ingin berlari ke sana tetapi Raden dan Abdul yang langka akur menarik Luciano.

"Jangan ikut campur."

"Atau kamu akan terbunuh."

Keadaan hening, Makell tetap memberikan _death glare_ ke Noir.

"Oi! Berhenti sudah!" Noir menoleh dan melihat Mathias berlari ke arahnya.

"Makell, berhenti sudah! Dia tidak sengaja!" Mathias menarik Noir dan memegang pundak Noir. "Bagaimana kamu membuktikannya?"

Mathias menunjuk ke arah Oliver yang sedang tersenyum manis, dan Arthur yang sedang acuh tak acuh. "Mereka mengejar Noir!"

Makell mengatakan 'huh' sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Itu sangat menegangkan.

**~Time Skip~**

Di hotel Inna Samudra, di sana mereka akan menginap.

2P! Axis, Flavio, dan Gilen akan berada di kamar Standard Suite, Nordic tanpa 2P! Norway akan berada di kamar Standard Suite, Frandszk, Andres, Erzsebet, Roland, dan Luke (2P! Norway, baru datang kemarin malam) akan berada di kamar Standard Suite, 2P! Allies akan berada di kamar Standard Suite.

1P! Axis, Lovino, dan Gilbert akan berada di kamar Samudra Suite, Nordic tanpa Lukas akan berada di kamar Samudra Suite, Feliks, Elizabeta, Roderich, Antonio, dan Lukas akan berada di Samudra Suite, 1P! Allies akan berada di Samudra Suite.

Yuki, Noir, Hanny, dan Luciano akan berada di kamar Executive Suite, dan terakhir Ayu, Abdul, Nusantara, dan Raden akan berada di kamar Executive Suite.

Beberapa kamar yang lebih dari 2 orangnya di tambah tilam agar cukup.

Di kamar Yuki dan kawan-kawan, terdapat 1 tempat tidur _king size_ dan 1 _queen size_.

Setelah makan siang, semuanya beristirahat di kamar, dan jam 4, semuanya bergantian mandi.

Setelah semuanya mandi. Yuki membaca buku di balkon, Luciano, Noir, dan Hanny bermain kilan di balkon, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, Yuki berusaha menahan agar rambutnya tidak menghalanginya membaca, sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa gembira.

Kemudian, sebuah telepon masuk. Yuki menghela napas, memberi tanda di bukunya, dan berjalan masuk, mengambil ponselnya.

"Ya? Sekarang? Ke depan kamar hotel nomor 308? Oh, oke, wa'alaikumsalam." (Maaf bagi yang bukan Islam, maaf!)

Yuki berjalan ke balkon dan mengambil bukunya. "Hei, Bu Nusantara mengatakan untuk segera ke depan kamar hotel nomor 308!"

Semuanya mengangguk dan berlari keluar.

Di depan kamar hotel nomor 308, terlihatlah Nation yang lain berada di sana. "Baiklah, yang masuk duluan ialah 1P! bersama Yuki dan kawan-kawan."

Para 1P! mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. "Sudah ku sangka ini ada urusannya dengan Nyi Roro Kidul…" Yuki _sweat drop_ begitu melihat kamar yang mereka masuki, hampir semuanya warna hijau, dan ada gambar Nyi Roro Kidul. Nusantara ikutan masuk sambil membawa pigura yang di dalamnya terdapat gambar tarian Bedhaya **[2]**.

"Nusantara, ini tidak awesome! Dari tadi topiknya tidak jauh dari Nyi Roro Kidul!" Raden langsung saja mencekik Gilbert. "Diam." Keadaan ruangan hening, sebelum Alfred berteriak. "AH! INI SAMA-" hasilnya, Alfred langsung babak belur akibat dari serangan pencak silat Raden.

"Oke, waktunya habis, tinggal 2P! lagi, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, jadinya kembli ke kamar kalian."

"Hai!"

**~Time Skip~**

Yuki naik ke atas tempat tidur, jendela telah tertutup rapat. Saatnya tidur. Yuki berada di atas tempat tidur _king size_, dia berada di tengah, Noir di kanan, dan Hanny di kiri. Di sebelah kanannya, setelah 1 meter 25 cm, terdapat _single_ _bed_, yang sekarang dibaringi oleh Luciano.

Tempat tidur _king size_ tersebut berada di dekat sofa yang berada di dekat jendela besar yang jika kalian keluar kalian akan ke balkon.

"Selamat malam." Noir berkata sambil mematikan lampu tidur yang berada di atas meja yang berada di sebelah bagian tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat malam!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Sumber nama 2P! = 2p hetalia wikia**

JANGAN MEMAKAI YANG DARI SINI, CARI INFORMASI YANG LEBIH TEPAT DI WEBSITE DI ATAS SANA, AWAS JIKA KAMU MENGAMBIL DARI SINI, NAMA SIH TAHU, TAPI SIFAT? OKEH, TUHAN MEMPERHATIKANMU DI ATAS SANA, JANGAN MELIHAT YANG DARI SINI! (Nah, saya sama sekali tidak memakai bold, puas?)

**Lutz Beilschmidt = 2P! Germany**

**Kuro Honda / Honda Kuro= 2P! Japan**

**Luciano Vargas = 2P! Italy**

**Gilen Beilschmidt = 2P! Prussia**

**Allen Al Jones = 2P! America**

**Francois Bonnefoy = 2P! France**

**Wang Yang = 2P! China**

**Viktor Braginski = 2P! Russia**

**Matt = 2P! Canada, namanya tetap Matthew sebenarnya**

**Thurston Vainamoinen = 2P! Finland**

**Bernard Oxenstierna = 2P! Sweden**

**Makell Køhler = 2P! Denmark**

**Egil Steilsson = 2P! Iceland**

**Luke Bondevik = 2P! Norway**

**Roland Edelstein = 2P! Austria**

**Erzsebet Hedervery = 2P! Hungary**

**Frandszk Lukasiewicz = 2P! Poland**

**Andres Fernandes Carriedo = 2P! Spain**

**Flavio Vargas = 2P! Romano**

* * *

**[1] Artinya kakak, katanya di dalam foto yang saya baca, Kiku sering memanggil Kuro kakak**

**[2] Berasal dari cerita ini, pertemuan Kangjeng Ratu Kidul, Dewi Laut Selatan, bertemu dengan pendiri dinasti Mataram, Sultan Ageng baik atau kakeknya, Senapati. Pada yang pertama, sembilan penari penciptaan dewa, yang dibawa ke kehidupan, dan menawarkan tarian untuk pembuat mereka dengan rasa syukur. Pada yang terakhir, tarian diciptakan ketika Kangjeng Ratu Kidul jatuh cinta dengan sultan, dan menari bedhaya untuknya, sembilan penari dalam tarian moderen mewakili semangat dewi. (dapat dari penjelasan Maaf 540, dA, diterjemahkan)**

* * *

**WHOA! 2 FIC UPDATE DALAM SATU HARI! YAY!**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): Diam, mumpung si Author lagi bosan nulis note-nya jadinya sang Author mengatakan terima kasih, dan, review please.**

**Review Please~ ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Tambang Ulang (TU&B Pt 1)

**Hai, saya habis membaca horror story! :3**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): Pingsan kagak?**

**Kagak kok, aku sudah terbiasa!**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): Kenapa?**

**Sering membaca horror dan mystery fic! *bangga* BTW, judulnya ada 'TU&B', itu ialah 'Tambang Ulang & Banjarmasin'!**

**Luciano (2P! Italy): . . . . . . Mari kita balas review. Yuki!**

**AMPUN DEH! DIAM DONG, CEREWET AMET!**

**HannySyra9: Oke, tapi maaf di chapter ini tidak terlalu banyak Hanny x Kuro, BTW, si Kuro dan Hanny kapan dinikahkannya?**

**Luciano Fyro: Ada orang narsis ya? (Luciano (2P! Italy): Kapan gue ngejawab?) Sebentar, _tsundere_-nya kambuh? Dia punya sisi _tsundere_ ya? Iya, trims. Luci (2P! Italy), giliran elu.**

**- Yuki**

**Oke, di sini Luciano Vargas, salah satu anggota mafia. Mencincang gue? Coba sendiri. Kagak peduli, pistol? Gue juga sama kok, bisa jarak jauh, lempar tuh pisau, udah tepat sasaran. *ngelempar pisau* (Yuki: LUCI! ELU MAU NGEBUNUH GUE YA?!) **

**Si Tempe _yandere_? Maksudnya tambahan psikopat juga? Seperti Yuki, psikopat, tertawa tidak jelas saat membaca pertanyaan sejarah yang hanya diketahui olehnya di kelas (Yuki: Itu wajar bagi seorang Hetalians.), si sadistic tapi entah kenapa kalau di rumah langsung berubah 180 derajat, begitu? Gue kagak akan doakan elu.**

**- Luciano Vargas**

**Yuki: Oke! Ayo kita mulai!**

* * *

**Story: Jalan-Jalan di Indonesia**

**Chapter 4: Tambang Ulang (TU&B Pt 1)**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Jalan-Jalan di Indonesia © Yuki Hiiro**

**OC © Imajinasi Yuki Hiiro**

**Warning: GaJe, gila, aneh, OOC-ness, OC, 2P! Character, 2P! Italy dipanggil Luci, Authors gila (Yuki, Noir, Hanny, Luciano), typo (s), Human name, d.l.l..**

* * *

Hanny membuka matanya dan melihat jam, jam 02.45 pagi. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Noir sedang membaca buku, dan Luciano yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Sebentar… mana Yuki?

**~Di kamar Nusantara dan Raden~**

"Nah Yuki, mungkin kamu telah mengerti, jadinya bangunkan teman-temanmu." Yuki mengangguk.

**~Kembali ke Kamar Mereka~**

Hanny dan Noir telah tertidur kembali. Begitu saja jam menunjukkan jam 02.50 pagi, pintu dibanting. "Sahur! Sahur! Oi sahur oi!" Luciano jatuh dari _single bed_ yang ditidurinya, Hanny langsung terduduk, Noir? Dia langsung berdiri dan ingin berlari.

"Oke, stop, ikuti aku." Kata Yuki kemudian menguap sedikit.

Mereka berjalan, sebelum Yuki berhenti. "Sebentar, mana Luciano?"

"OI! TUNG-" dan ya, Raden yang membawa keris langsung menutup mulut Luciano. "Diam atau tidak kamu akan membangunkan yang lainnya."

**~Kamar Nusantara dan Raden~**

Ayu bermain dengan ponselnya, Abdul baca buku, Raden berbaring. "Oke, gunting batu kertas agar tahu kota mana yang akan menang."

"Gunting…"

"Batu…"

"Keeer…"

"TAS!"

Yuki batu, Noir batu, Hanny gunting, Luciano gunting.

"Gunting… Ba…"

"Tu… Kertas!"

Yuki gunting, Noir kertas. "Yosh! Ini ada hubungannya dengan Banjarmasin dan Tambang Ulang!" Yuki menari-nari. "Sebaiknya kalian mandi dengan air panas dulu. Kemudian sikat gigi, dan sarapan, jangan bertanya kenapa awal, dan jawabannya karena kita perlu naik pesawat dulu, tidak kita akan naik jet, jadinya, bye."

"ADIOS!" **[Yuki]**

Yuki berlari secepat kilat, dan yang lainnya _sweat drop_.

**~Di jet~**

Jadwal tetap sama, 2P! bersama duo psikopat, sedangkan 1P! dengan Luciano dan Noir. Mari kita ke jet 2P!...

Keadaan bisa dikatakan ribut, Yuki dari tadi tidak bisa diam, Oliver menawarkan _cupcake_-nya terus, Hanny dan Kuro _blushing_ karena dipaksa duduk bersama oleh Yuki, Luci, Al, dan Luke.

Keadaan makin ribut sebelum Luci mengambil mikrofon. "Selamat pagi terlalu pagi semuanya, sekarang telah terlihat jam 03.30 pagi, ba-"

"Oi! Gue lah yang seharusnya jadi komentator (?)!" Yuk merebut mikrofonnya dari tangan Luci dan Luci mengambil pisau untuk siapa saja yang membuat dia marah lagi.

"Oke! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain '_Truth or Dare'_?!" semuanya hanya bisa mengangguk. "Baiklah, semuanya tulis lah nama kalian di kertas yang diberi pramugari-pramugara itu, dan masuki ke dalam tempat ini!" Yuki berkata sambil memegang sebuah kotak yang tetutup rapat dan di tengah atasnya terdapat sebuah lubang.

"Oh! Jangan lupa untuk menggulungnya!" Yuki mengambil pulpen dan menulis namanya di kertas, kemudian di gulungnya dan dimasukinya ke dalam kotak tersebut.

Setelah semuanya memasuki kertas yang digulung, Yuki berteriak. "Aku duluan!" Yuki menggoncang kotak tersebut dan memasuki tangannya. Dibukanya kertas yang didapatnya. "Hanny! _Truth or Dare?_"

"_Truth_ aja deh."

"Baiklah! Apakah benar kamu mencintai Kuro?" dalam 1 detik, Yuki mendapat lemparan _stick drum_ tapi dapat dihindarinya. "Baiklah, siapa dari semua di sini, orang yang kamu sukai?"

"Kuro…" Hanny _blushing_, sedangkan Yuki tertawa. "Berarti Hanny mencinta-"

"KAMU MEMERANGKAPI AKU!"

Yuki menahan tawanya. "Baiklah, pfft, Hanny lagi!" Hanny mengambil kotaknya, menggoncang kotak tersebut dan memasuki tangannya. Dibukanya kertas yang didapatnya. "Kuro… _Truth or Dare_..?" Kuro terdiam sejenak. "_Dare_."

"Kalau begitu bunuh Yuki."

"Dengan senang hati."

"STOP! INI BERLEBIHAN _DARE_-NYA! TIDAK BOLEH ADA PEMBUNUHAN ATAU TIDAK KALIAN AKAN KU MASUKI KE DALAM PENJARA!" Ayu berteriak sebelum duduk kembali.

Yuki menghela napas. "Kuro! Kau lagi!" Kuro mengambil kotaknya, menggoncang kotak tersebut dan memasuki tangannya. Dibukanya kertas yang didapatnya. "Untuk Yuki ini, _Truth or Dare_?"

"_Truth_ aja!"

"Baiklah, dari semua orang di sini, perempuan dan laki-laki yang mana yang kau sukai?"

"Baiklah, di sini Ayu, Erzsebet, Hanny, dan laki-laki Abdul, Luci (2P! Italy, ingat, jika Luci itu berarti 2P! Italy), kakakku juga menyukai Luci, dan, kalian mengingatkanku ke _Another Color_ _anime_ yang ku tonton…" Yuki memakai tampang berpikir.

"Iya, benar juga…"

"A-AH! MARI KITA KE SELANJUTNYA, YUKI! KAU LAGI!"

"Okeh!" Yuki mengambil kotaknya, menggoncang kotak tersebut dan memasuki tangannya. Dibukanya kertas yang didapatnya. "Oliver! _Truth_ _or Dare_?" Oliver hanya tersenyum.

"_Truth_!"

"Baiklah, apakah _cupcake_-mu selalu beracun?" Yuki menutup matanya.

"Tidak selalu~"

Permainan terus dilanjuti.

Ke jet 1P!

Keadaan ribut… seperti biasa… tapi ini karena keanehan di jet itu.

"Kurasa kita lupa 2 orang deh…"

"Ini sama sekali tidak AWESOME!" Noir menatap sekitarnya. "Masa aku sendirian…"

Sementara itu, di 2 buah kursi…

"Dare?" **[Kumajirou]**

"_Canada dayo…_" **[entah lah siapa]**

"Kalau kamu?" **[Kumajirou]**

"_Namaku Luciano…_" **[entah lah siapa juga]**

"Eh? Maksudmu 2P! Ita-" **[Kumajirou]**

"_Kumakichi! Kamu tidak boleh membicarakan itu di depan manusia…!"_ Matthew berbisik, sedangkan Kumajirou tampak menyesal.

"_Eh, beruang kutub mu tidak kepanasan? Juga kamu tadi mengatakan apa?"_ Luciano bertanya.

"_Ah, Kumakichi? Dia baik-baik saja kok, apalagi sekarang ini di Indonesia musim penghujan dan udaranya dingin, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!"_ wajah Matthew menjadi pucat pasi. Luciano memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?" Luciano bertanya dengan suara yang jelas, yang membuat Noir kaget. "Ah! Iya! Luciano dan… Matt… Matt… Matt… apa ya?" Noir bertanya-tanya.

"Sabar ya, aku tahu kok penderitaan mu…" kata Luciano sambil menepuk pundak Matthew yang lagi pundung.

**~Time Skip, ke jam 06.45~**

Jet tersebut mendarat di bandara Samsudin Nour, Banjarbaru, yang tentu saja menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di bandara. Sekarang mereka telah turun.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita naik mobil yang telah disediakan oleh gubernur khusus untuk kita?" Nusantara bertanya sambil berjalan ke 8 mobil sedan hitam. Semuanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

"Ahem!"

Semuanya berbalik, dan menjumpai seseorang yang dengan baju batik warna merah dan celana panjang warna hitam. "Selamat datang di Banjarmasin! Nama saya Bayu **[1]**, dan sepertinya ada yang keturunan orang Banjar ya!"

Yuki memiringkan kepalanya. "Senang berkenalan dengan piyan."

"Piyan?" **[Alfred]**

"Nusantara-_san,_ maksudnya itu apa?" **[Kiku]**

"Piyan itu artinya ialah kamu, tapi untuk orang yang lebih tua." **[Bayu]**

"Maaf, tapi dia bertanya ke Nusantara." **[Arthur]**

"Oh iya? Jadi kita bertemu lagi ya, Kiku, Arthur, dan Antonio." Bayu berkata sinis.

"Em… Pak Bayu, bagaimana piyan bisa tahu mereka?" Yuki bertanya dan Noir, Hanny, dan Luciano mengangangguk setuju. "Eh, nama kamu Yuki, 'kan? Tidak perlu pakai bahasa Banjar, pakai saja Bahasa Indonesia. Dan tentunya, gunakan jika dengan rakyat Banjarmasin yang lain."

Yuki mengangguk. "Tapi, jawab pertanyaan ku dulu…"

"Oh, Kak Nusantara dan Bang Raden yang memperkenalkan mereka, tapi kalian tidak tahu betapa bencinya aku ke mereka, mereka ialah _ex-moth-_" Bayu yang terus berkata dengan sinis langsung saja terpotong oleh Raden yang _death glare_.

"Yuki, Noir, Hanny, dan Luciano ialah manusia, Banjarmasin…" Nusantara berbisik dan Bayu hanya menyeringai. "Maafkan aku, Kak Nesia..." Bayu balas berbisik.

Yuki memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalian sudah selesai? Kita bisa terlambat."

"AH!"

**~Time Skip, Ke jam 07.52~**

Yap, sekarang mereka berada di _Outbond_ yang berada di Tambang Ulang (cari di Google '_Outbond_ di Tambang Ulang', kemudian _images_-nya, kebanyakan gambar tempat yang saya kunjungi yang berada di atas), dan Yuki mengunjunginya untuk kedua kalinya (cerita betul). Yuki berjalan mengikuti Bayu yang dengan riangnya berjalan ke arah tempat untuk istirahat.

"Semuanya! Berkumpul!" yang lain yang sedang memandang sekitar mereka langsung berlari mendekati Bayu dan Yuki yang sedang berada di tempat istirahat.

"Ini jadwalnya!"

* * *

**Jadwal**

**08.10 – 08.15 = Istirahat**

**08.15 – 08.30 = Bebas**

**08.30 – 10.00 = Naik _Flying Fox_**

**10.00 – 10.30 = Makan**

**10.30 – 11.00 = Main _Maze_ / Labirin di Kebun The**

**11.00 – 12.00 = Jalan-Jalan**

**12.00 – 13.30 = Shalat Bagi yang Islam**

**13.30 – 15.30 = Main Sepak Bola**

**15.30 – 16.00 = Main Teka-Teki**

**16.00 – 16.30 = Main Kapal Koran**

**16.30 – 16.45 = Beres-Beres**

**16.45 – 17.00 = Siap-Siap Pulang**

**17.00 = Pulang**

* * *

Bayu menutup spidol hitamnya dan menatap papan tulis putih yang dibawanya. Yuki menutup mulutnya kemudian mengangguk, sambil melirik jam tangan Bayu.

* * *

**08.09**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**08.10**

* * *

"Mari kita mulai!"

* * *

.

.

.

**Bagaimana kah jadinya nanti? Apakah yang akan terjadi jika naik _Flying Fox?_ Apakah insiden melihat rusa? Baca / Tunggu chapter berikutnya!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**To Be C****ontinued…**

* * *

**Sumber nama 2P! = 2p hetalia wikia**

JANGAN MEMAKAI YANG DARI SINI, CARI INFORMASI YANG LEBIH TEPAT DI WEBSITE DI ATAS SANA, AWAS JIKA KAMU MENGAMBIL DARI SINI, NAMA SIH TAHU, TAPI SIFAT? OKEH, TUHAN MEMPERHATIKANMU DI ATAS SANA, JANGAN MELIHAT YANG DARI SINI!

**Lutz Beilschmidt = 2P! Germany**

**Kuro Honda / Honda Kuro= 2P! Japan**

**Luciano Vargas = 2P! Italy**

**Gilen Beilschmidt = 2P! Prussia**

**Allen Al Jones = 2P! America**

**Francois Bonnefoy = 2P! France**

**Wang Yang = 2P! China**

**Viktor Braginski = 2P! Russia**

**Matt = 2P! Canad****a, namanya tetap Matthew sebenarnya**

**Thurston Vainamoinen = 2P! Finland**

**Bernard Oxenstierna = 2P! Sweden**

**Makell Køhler = 2P! Denmark**

**Egil Steilsson = 2P! Iceland**

**Luke Bondevik = 2P! Norway**

**Roland Edelstein = 2P! Austria**

**Erzsebet Hedervery = 2P! Hungary**

**Frandszk Lukasiewicz = 2P! Poland**

**Andres Fernandes Carriedo = 2P! Spain**

**Flavio Vargas = 2P! Romano**

* * *

**[1] Nama manusia Banjarmasin yang saya buat**

* * *

**Fakta tentang Kuudere, Yandere, Tsundere, Dandere:**

**Kuudere: K****arakter yang dingin, sinis, dan tidak peduli apabila orang kesayangannya mati. Itulah seperti apa dia di luar tapi dia sebenarnya peduli dan baik di dalam.**

**Berbeda dengan tsundere karena tsundere adalah ketika karakter menjadi sering panas dan dingin antara tsun dan dere. Kuudere adalah ketika karakter hanya kadang-kadang menunjukkan sisi pedulinya.**

**Yandere: Dengan kepercayaan populer bahwa itu adalah kebalikan dari tsundere, menggambarkan suatu karakter yang baik psikopat atau jahat atau kedua-duanya.**

**Tsundere: Tsundere adalah kata yang menggabungkan dua kata, "Tsun Tsun" dan "Dere Dere". Kedua istilah ini menggambarkan sikap seseorang. "Tsun Tsun" digunakan untuk sikap dingin, sementara "Dere Dere" digunakan ketika seseorang menjadi sentimentil di depan orang yang dicintainya (selain keluarga).**

**Dandere: D****andere adalah karakter yang tenang dan biasanya dikaitkan dengan rasa malu. "Dan" berasal dari kata "danmari" yang berarti diam dan pendiam. "Dere" berarti untuk menjadi "_lovey dovey_"**

**Tidak heran, Kuudere yang merupakan orang yang keren yang menjadi _lovey dovey_ (atau bisa disebut _caring side_). Mereka sangat mirip dalam penampilan dan mungkin perilaku, tetapi alasan yang mendasari karakter mereka berbeda. Menjadi diam demi menjadi diam vs menjadi dingin.**

**Dapat informasi dari: Urban Dictionary**

* * *

**A/N: Saya kembali! Sepertinya bagian Banjarmasin akan dapat 3 part.**** BTW, saya bingung mau katain apa, tapi maaf jika ada typo (s), kesalahan yang sengaja atau tidak disengajai, jadinya, Review Please!**


End file.
